shingeki_no_kyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Kostas
Dante Kostas is the captain of the Sina Irregulars and the current longest lived of the team. Once the 1st ranked graduate of his trainees class, he was placed in the irregulars due to his habit of killing his teammates in order to finish his missions more effectively. Having murdered the previous leader of the Irregulars, he is now their pseudo captain, though he has no real authority aside from his superior strength and abilities. Appearance Dante is a tall muscular man who keeps his pink hair in a mohawk and wears a pair of earrings, some of which resemble nuts and screws. His attire is a variation of the Military's typical uniform, mostly composed of random articles of clothing he's gathered to fit his own ascetic. He also wears black combat boots and has two black armbands with skulls and crossbones over his biceps. Personality Dante is a harsh, hot-headed young man, and is quick to speak out against something he finds stupid or disagreeable. He holds few people in high regard, and is loyal to no one but himself. Dante is a very merciless individual, and often let's his subordinates die for the chance at an effective kill. He is also quite arrogant and sarcastic, often taking the time to explain the motto of his Irregulars to individuals and bragging about their superior strength. Despite his rather callous attitudes towards other, he is an infamous flirt who is obsessed with Levi. Levi regularly treats Dante with nothing but the highest contempt, but Dante persists with his flirtations and solicitations none the less. Dante also seems quite taken with Mikasa Ackerman and her brother, Eren. Claiming that bedding a brother and sister on his bucket list. Having been born outside the walls and lived within the titan forest for so long, Dante is a rare individual who knows the exact nature of the world outside the walls, how titans came to be, and what's become of humans since the rise of the titans. Of course, he is determined to keep tight lipped and only exchange the information for something equally as valuable. History Once an orphan who migrated to the walls from the outer lands across the continent, Dante grew up in the Trost district under his own care while leading a small group of fellow orphans who stole food and supplies to live. Once, when his group was being chased the by military police for stealing, he intentionally tripped his group members so he could get away while they were caught. Calling their sacrifice necessary for him to survive. This first act of sacrificing his team would paint Dante's military career for years to come. However at age 18 Dante was caught stealing again and forced to join the military as punishment, but eventually ended up excelling at combat and handling of the early 3D gear. He ended up graduating 2nd in is class, but after a training accident, the former number one was killed and Dante took his place at the head of his squad. Fearing what kind of leader he would be and what sort of damage he would do within the walls, the military leaders exiled Dante to the Sina Irregulars so they could control him outside of the walls. One joined with the irregulars, he quickly killed the former leader and took his place, Dante obviously having a problem with authority at this point. He then went on to lead the Irregulars into a new age, killing more titans than ever before, but also going through more member than ever before. Relationships *Vasago Bruen- Vasago is the only person Dante seems to hold any real esteem for and has even allowed the young man to regularly accompany him on hunts, showing a clear respect for his strength. The exact nature of their relationship is unknown, as Dante is clearly willing to sacrifice Vasago if the need should arise, but it's clear the two hold some respect for each other. It is also implied the two are in a sexual relationship, as Dante makes several innuendos to the idea. *Levi- The two have a long history of mutual contempt and have come into clashes for as long as Levi has been leading expeditions into the Titan forest. And while Dante is always flirtatious and sarcastic towards Levi, Levi often speaks down to Dante and refers to his squad as trash, even going so far to give the Irregulars the name The Brutal Barbarians. *Mikasa Ackerman- The Two have had limited interaction, save for Dante's shameless flirting and repeated solicitations of sex. Mikasa regularly responds to these advances by attacking the Irregulars captain, only to be swiftly defeated and forced to stop her reckless assault. These attacks however, only served to further arouse Dante's interest in the young woman. *Eren Yager- Eren is one of the seldom people Dante doesn't treat with blatant disrespect and have even taken a liking to the young man. Once, when Eren became separated from his group within the Titan forest, Dante actually ended up saving the young man. Since then Dante has become more and more enamored by the young Survey Corps member and regularly tries to teach him how to better fight titans. Eren doesn't seem to have any negative opinion of Dante and seems blissfully unaware of Dante's infatuation. Category:Sina Irregulars Category:Military Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male